Esunaga
.]] '''Esunaga' , also known as Clearaga , is a White Magic spell in the series, and generally an upgraded version of the Esuna spell, targeting all allies. It heals its targets from status ailments. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII A White Magick 7 License, Esunaga costs 14,900 gil and 55 License Points. It removes most status ailments with the initial cost of 72 MP. In the ''Zodiac versions, Esunaga is a White Magick 11 License. After the party fells Hydro, Esunaga can be bought from the Baknamy merchant in the Necrohol of Nabudis for 12,000 gil. It can be used by the job classes White Mage and Monk, though Monks must first obtain the Esper Chaos License. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Penelo learns Esunaga at level 12. It removes negative status ailments from allies in range. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Sage can learn Esunaga, which removes all status ailments from allies. The effect is the same as of the White Mage's Refresh spell, but in an area. Final Fantasy Type-0 Esunaga cures all status ailments. Charging this spell makes it affect party members. It is learned during Moglin's "DFMG-102: Elementary Defense Magic II" lecture in Chapter 3. It requires a Defense Magic stat of 50. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Clearaga removes all negative statuses from party. It can be cast by fusing two Clear spells. It can only be used in Multiplayer mode. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Clearaga cures negative status conditions and restores 50% of SP to nearby allies. It is cast by piling three Clear spells. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Clearaga cures all negative status conditions in a wide area. It is cast by stacking three Clear target rings. Bravely Default Esunaga is a level 5 White Magic. It cures poison, blind, silence, sleep, paralyze, dread, berserk, confuse, and charm for all targets. It costs 27 MP to use and can be bought in Eternia for 3200 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Esunaga is a level 4 White Magic for the White Mage. It cures the targets of the status ailments poison, blindness, silence, sleep, paralysis, dread, berserk, confusion, and charm. It cannot be reflected. It costs 36 MP to use. It can be bought in Yunohana and Chompshire for 3200 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Esunaga is a Fusion Ability. It removes all status effects from all allies. It requires the abilities Esuna and Angelic Aria and can be used by the Warriors of Light for 82 MP. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Esunaga is an active ability that removes status ailments from all targets for 8 AP. It can be used by Cocadrille and Sylphine. Gallery RW Esunaga.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFTA2 Esunaga.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Crystal_chronicle_clearaga.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. RoF Clearaga.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Clearaga.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. Bravely Default - Esunaga.jpg|Bravely Default. FFD Esunaga.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFBE Esunaga.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology Category:Recurring White Magic